Level 590
| moves = | target = | blockers = None | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 589 | prevtype = Order | next = 591 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 590 is the fifteenth and last level of Gummy Gardens and the 257th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 81 double jelly squares and score at least 160,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It can be difficult to remove 81 double jelly squares in only 40 moves. *6 colors makes it difficult to create special candies. *However, the conveyor belt increase the chances of cascades because it shifts the candies in a spiral. Stars Strategy Strategy 590.png|The 4 parts Strategy 590 2.png|You can make this combo after. *The board can be divided in 4 parts and a single square: The candies which are going to go below, the candies which are going to go at the top, the candies which are going to go to the right, and the candies which are going to go to the left. *Make as many special candies as you can using the 4 parts: if you can make several special candies, choose the combos who are not in a single part, so you can make the special candies who are in a single part after. Earning More Stars (For Daring Players) *' difficulty:' Very easy *' difficulty:' Very easy 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, this point is less critical due to the mass of double jellies and lack of blockers. *The jellies are worth 162,000 points (81 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 162,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 158,000 points. *There are plently of jellies to sustain huge point cascades. Furthermore, there are no blockers to prevent cascading. *The conveyor belt can cause more cascading, further increasing the amount of points earned. 'Exception' *Despite the rating of earning three stars as very easy, there is a way of reducing the chances of earning less than three stars. It is to clear a huge amount of jellies via a wrapped candy + striped candy combination. Trivia *This is one of the few levels to have 81 double jellies. The other levels are levels 235, 463, and 472. **Of these four levels, this is the only level with no blockers of any kind. **It is also the easiest of the four, as this is the only one rated Very Easy. *This level is the only one to be entirely filled with conveyor belts. Furthermore, it has the longest conveyor belt in the game which covers all 81 spaces. *This is the second level in the game with 81 spaces and no blockers at all, the first one being Level 140. *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Gummy Gardens levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars